Hayao Kakizaki
is a supporting character from the Super Dimension Fortress Macross television series and The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love? film. Personality & Character Kakizaki is pretty much like Hikaru was in the past: a happy-go-lucky character. He loves cracking jokes both off and on-duty. Kakizaki's main purpose for being a military pilot was to become popular with the girls. As a pilot, Kakizaki is rather zealous and wants to establish a high kill count as soon as possible. His habit of rushing into the fray would oftentimes put him danger him while out on a sortie. Skills And Abilities Before becoming part of the Vermillion Flight, Kakizaki has put in a decent amount of flight simulator time with an A ranking, but compared to his comrades, Kakizaki is the least experienced pilot. From time to time, Hikaru and Max had to save him from being killed. History Space War I Hayao Kakizaki was assigned to Hikaru's Vermillion Flight, prior to that he had achieved the rank of Corporal, a skill ranking of A, amassed 378 hours in simulator time and 66 hours flight time . He often called Hikaru by his title which translates to "Captain" or "Skipper". On November 2009, when the SDF-1's radar system was damaged, Kakizaki, Max and Hikaru accompanied Misa Hayase to scout the surrounding space of the ship. During this mission, they were all captured by the Zentradi. This marks the first contact between the two races (Episode 11, First Contact). The SDF-1 Macross was en route to unload the civilians from South Ataria Island to the Ontario Autonomous Region, which had offered them permission. Hikaru treated his subordinates to a meal to celebrate this development. Kakizaki had an extra-large Sirloin Steak. Unfortunately, he was only able to have one mouthful before a Zentradi squadron attacks. The scramble order soon came down and Kakizaki laments not being able to finish his hearty meal, much less have it wrapped. He was later killed when the Macross's barrier system overloads from the relentless Zentradi assault. Kakizaki's Valkyrie was unable to get away fast enough and got caught in the blast field. (Episode 19, Burst Point) 2031 In The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love?, Kakizaki was still a member of Skull Squadron, but the leader was Roy Focker instead of Hikaru Ichijyo. Moreover, it was Maximilian Jenius who became the team leader after Roy's passing. Kakizaki refers to Hikaru as instead of Taichou, as Hikaru's character was aged up for the film. Also, he was not part of the group abducted by the Zentradi. Kakizaki's demise was also downplayed significantly. While on a scramble alert with Hikaru and Max on Earth to intercept the Meltrandi warriors led by Milia Fallyna, Kakizaki was in the middle of teasing Hikaru when he got shot down. Gallery SDF Kakizaki01.jpg|Hayao Kakizaki's first appearance in Super Dimension Fortress Macross. HayaoKakizaki SDF-Na.jpg|Hayao Kakizaki in atmosphere mode pilot uniform. SDF Kakizaki02.jpg|Kakizaki in space mode pilot uniform. SDF Kakizaki03.jpg|Kakizaki with Maximilian Jenius and Hikaru Ichijyo. SDF Kakizaki04.jpg|Kakizaki having some extra-large Steak. SDF Kakizaki05.jpg|Another close call for the reckless Kakizaki. SDF Kakizaki06.jpg|Kakizaki's final moments before being enveloped by the SDF-1 Macross barrier system. SDF Kakizaki07.jpg|Kakizaki family picture. DYRL Kakizaki01.jpg|Kakizaki's pilot suit in The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love?. DYRL Kakizaki02.jpg|Kakizaki teasing his wingman Hikaru Ichijyo. DYRL Kakizaki03.jpg|Kakizaki was so busy teasing Hikaru... DYRL Kakizaki04.jpg|...that he never knew what hit him. CRHayao.jpg|Hayao eating a burger in CR Fever Super Dimension Fortress Macross. PlateHayao1.png|Hikaru Ichijyo in Uta Macross Sma-Pho De-Culture mourning Hayao Kakizaki. Notes And Trivia *Kakizaki's demise established the Extra-Large Steak as another pilot jinx symbol. *In the Macross Frontier PSP games, one of his random quotes when his unit is shot down is "...I never got to finish my steak..." *In Macross Δ Scramble, Kakizaki can only be unlocked upon finishing the last bonus mission from DLC pack 2, and for good reason: His stats are mediocre at best, but his VF-1A Valkyrie has a devastating attack called "Last Supper" where his unit generates a 700 meter blast similar to the Macross barrier overload at the cost of 75 percent of unit HP. This can be activated at maximum SP but only the HP will be used. *Kakizaki's seiyu; Katsumi Suzuki is best known for voicing as Diddy Kong. References External Links *Super Robot Wars Wiki (Japanese) Category:Super Dimension Fortress Macross Category:Super Dimension Fortress Macross Characters Category:Pilots Category:Humans Category:The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love?